


Baby Enderdragons

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebris takes care of the baby enderdragon that he..."liberated" from the rest of the server.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Enderdragons

Nebris grumbled as he bandaged his fingers for the third time today. Apparently baby enderdragons were ravenous beasts made of empty stomachs and teeth. Turning back towards his baby, he sighed. He couldn't stay mad at her for very long. Especially not when she curled up into a tiny ball reminiscent of a cat, petite wings wrapped around her body.

Then she started snoring. He had no idea how such a tiny creature snored, but dear lord, the snoring was louder then most humans. But it was such a cute snore, trailing off at the end before starting up again. Sighing softly, he picked her up, placing her in her refurbished cat bed. He knew he'd had to go get a bigger one soon given how fast she was growing, but for now, she fit. He gently placed her in the bed, before pulling the heavy duty fireproof blanket over her. She hadn't shown any ability to breathe fire, but he wasn't taking any chances.

Closing the door behind him, he turned back to trying to get some work on the base done while she slept. He thought idly about the fact he kept calling her female, since he wasn't sure how one could even tell the sex of an enderdragon. He shrugged, before returning to work.

He thought about how he needed to find her a new bed, or maybe just make her a larger bed. He knew she was eating more and more recently, and it worried him. Someone was going to notice just how often he was slaughtering cows and chickens. He had set up his own cow farm because he was worried of someone commenting on how much meat he was going through, but the thought of someone finding out still made him a bit uneasy.

He idly thought about maybe giving her a little bow, cute little pink bow as a collar of sorts, before he shook his head, amused. A doll though would be good though, some kind of squeaky toy, or chewtoy. Her teeth were sharp little daggers, he was sure a chewtoy would do her good. He worried that he was going to do something terrible raising her, and hurt her. Stolen _legitimately gotten_ dragon eggs didn't come with instructions. And he wasn't going to go to Guude and just ask him for help. He'd take care of his baby himself.

He was so lost in his daydreams, he didn't see the shape of a waddling baby dragon behind him, and wasn't able to react when it started wiggling it's tail, before launching itself at his back with a loud “Meer!”, knocking him over with a grunt. He rolled over, frowning at the very wiggly enderdragon that was now sitting on his chest.

“How...how did you get out...” he said with a groan. The baby dragon just tilted her head at him, letting out a soft “Mrf?” before licking his face. He sighed, picking her up. She wiggled slightly before cuddling close to his chest as he stood up, to go figure out how she got out of her room.

He stood in shock in front of the withered and decayed door. “Uh, I guess you can decay things. That...that seems terrible,” he said with a groan as the enderdragon wiggled out of his arms before charging back into the room before spinning around, looking up at him.

“Meer!” she stated again, wiggling against the floor. Nebris couldn't help but laugh softly. She wanted to play now. He carefully picked up the remains of the door, placing them outside the room while the baby hopped around the room, rolling onto her back, sometimes flapping her wings briefly, gaining a bit of altitude. _Hopefully she can't do that to an iron door...otherwise I'm screwed_

Lying down on the floor next to her, he tickled her belly, causing her to snort, sending plumes of purple smoke into the air. _...don't think I should touch the smoke_ he though, making sure not to let it touch his skin. Once he wore her out with playing, he quickly set up a new, stronger iron door, before leaning against it, panting quietly.

_Baby dragons are way more work then I thought they'd be_ He thought with a sigh, before shrugging. He didn't mind. She was too adorable to not want to take care of.


End file.
